Of All The Places You Had To Work
by Nerdette92
Summary: Gabriel loved his new job, he was good at it and there was always candy to indulge in. But when the man who used to be his best friend gets a job there too, things go sour .


**Yay new story. Heh. Now this will be a multi chapter story , I honestly don't know how long it's going to be so I'm just going to go along with it. I hope you enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural,it'd I did, the show would basically be about Dean and Gabriel.**

**"Gabe! Can you please get that plushie order for me?!" Steve shouted from the back room of Enjeru, the store Gabriel worked in . He dug around the cluttered desk untill he found the stuffed toy order Steve had asked for. Steve was average hight, well built and in his early 30's . But his messy thick black hair and slightly round face made him look younger. He strode into the room and thanked him for finding it." I'm not sure if all my plushies have show up in this delivery, gotta be sure." he said as he walked out the back door to the small loading dock.**

**Gabe decided that since it was quiet , he would tidy the store. He walked out from behind the counter which had the computer and scales and dozenes of figurines of well known characters from cartoons scattered around the desk and stuck to the top of the computer. The walls were bright shades of Blue and orange with shelves of books , manga, Anime and other DVDs , toys, plushies , Tshirts, accessories , and Gabes favorite wall, the one with lollies from all different countries around the world, including the Largest display of Jelly Bellys he had seen in his life . It was an awesome store, and he loved it. His employment had started 4 months ago, but he had been going to the store ling before that. He gad eventually made friends with the store owner and when his other cashier was fired , Steve offered the position to Gabriel, who promptly quit his old job, for a better, higher paying, more enjoyable job . The ex cashier didn't like him much but he could handle the odd glare and snarky comment He walked up and down the stacks , putting DVDs back in their spots, dusting books folding T-shirts and shuffling toys . **

**He was attempting to place an oversized stuffed toy back on the top self, and being only 5'7 made that very difficult. So you can understand him going to get a step ladder from the store room and missing, the tall man with blonde hair and green eyes, walk into the store. So when he slipped off the ladder after placing the stock back on its shelf, you could imagine the shock he got when he landed in a pair of well muscled arms attached to an equally well muscled body .**

**"Well Gabe, I thought it would take longer then two minutes to fall for me, but I guess I was wrong ." Dean said smirking as Gabriel struggled to get down . " Dean stop being a jerk and put me down."**

**"Jerk? I just saved your life!"**

**" I really don't think falling 2 feet is going to kill me, but if it got me away from you, I might just try."**

**" You still hate me ? After all this time? I know I deserved it, but seriously it's been 3 years since high school !"**

**" It hurt me Dean, more then you realize or we wouldn't be having this conversation."**

**" Fine if you wanna hold a grudge , I don't care." he said placing the smaller man back on the ground rather roughly, as Steve walked out of the back room he stopped in front of them " Now Now , you guys need to start getting along if your going to be working together." **

**Steve's words seemed to cause nausea to grow inside Gabriel. He could not comprehend how this was happening, he knew Dean had become friends with Steve when he had, but he had always been closer to him then Dean had. **

**" he can't work here, please Steve ! "**

**"I need the job Gabriel! Steve offered it to me , if you can't handle it, leave !"**

**" I'm not leaving! I was here first!"**

**And with that he stomped off to the counter , sat down and started on his open bag of Jelly Beans, it was his favorite mix of flavors , Chocolate pudding, Very Cherry and cotton Candy.**

**The sugar was doing nothing to take away his anger , he listened to Steve and Dean until he heard good byes and watched as Dean walked out of the store. He caught his eye and saw something akin to remorse as the blonde man left. **

**"I knew you would take it well." Steve said, his voice dripping with sarcasm as he plopped down next to Gabe and stole a Jelly Bean. He glared at Steve, saying nothing .**

**" I know this will be uncomfortable, but I know how close the two of you were, and I know you miss him, even if you won't admit it."**

**Gabes face was a stone mask of anger but Steve's words struck a cord , he still couldn't forgive Dean, not yet. But he did miss having him around all the time. The two of them were best friends, closer to each other then anyone else. So when Dean fucked up, it hurt Gabriel, more then he ever wanted to admit.**

**His thoughts were interrupted but Steve's voice once more." This will take some adjusting, I know, but what ever Dean did in the past, is in the past, try and get along not just for your sakes, but for the sake of my store as well." Gabe's face softened and he nodded,he would try for Steve. **

**"Well its 5:30, closing time, print off end of day, and lock the front door on the way out, I'm going to be in the back for a little longer. See you tomorrow." Steve once again walked out to the back of the store as Gabriel did what he was asked. **

**"tomorrow will be a long day." he said to himself as he walked towards his car, ready to go home.**


End file.
